Traditional suturing of body tissues is a time consuming aspect of most surgical procedures. Many surgical procedures are currently being performed where it is necessary to make a large opening to expose the area of, for instance, the human body that requires surgical repair. In recent practice, endoscopes are used to allow the viewing of certain areas of the body through a small puncture wound without exposing the entire body cavity. Endoscopes can be used in conjunction with specialized surgical instrumentation to detect, diagnose, and repair areas of the body that were previously only able to be repaired using traditional “open” surgery. In conjunction with the advances in endoscopic surgery, there have been many attempts to simplify the task of driving a needle carrying suture through body tissues to approximate, ligate and fixate them. Many prior disclosures, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 919,138 to Drake et al., employs a hollow needle driven through the tissue with the suture material passing through the hollow center lumen. The needle is withdrawn, leaving the suture material in place, and the suture is tied, completing the approximation. A limitation of these types of devices is that they are particularly adapted for use in open surgical procedures where there is ample room for the surgeon to manipulate the instrument.
Others have attempted to devise suturing instruments that resemble traditional forceps, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,740 to Bassett. These devices pinch tissue between opposing jaws and pass a needle from one jaw through the tissue to the other jaw. Graspers then pull the needle and suture material through the tissue. A limitation of these designs is that they also are adapted primarily for open surgery, in that they require exposure of the tissues to be sutured in order that the tissue may be grasped or pinched between the jaws of the instrument. This is a severe limitation in the case of endoscopic surgery.
Less invasive arthroscopic techniques are beginning to be developed in an effort to address the shortcomings of open surgical repair. Access to the operative site using endosurgical or minimally invasive techniques is accomplished by inserting small tubes, known as trocars, into a body cavity. These trocars have a diameter of, for example, between 3 mm and 30 mm and a length of about 150 mm (6 inches). Working through small trocar portals that minimize disruption of the deltoid muscle, surgeons have been able to reattach the rotator cuff using various bone anchor and suture configurations. The rotator cuff is sutured intracorporeally using instruments and techniques such as those previously described. The repair is completed by tying the cuff down against bone using the anchor and suture that is knotted to secure the tissue in proximity to the bone.
The suture knots in the tissue can be bulky and create a painful impingement of the tendon on the bone. This is because the knots end up on top of the cuff, in the sub-acromial space, and have the opportunity to rub on the acromion as the arm is raised. Because non-absorbable suture materials are used for these types of repairs, the suture and associated knots are not absorbed into the body, and hence provide a constant, painful reminder of their presence. Accordingly, devices configured to place, retrieve, and secure sutures in tissue without reliance on tying knots are desirable. Additionally, devices configured to grasp and secure tissue to effect the placement of suture in a particular location of the tissue provide an advantageous utility that is valued by practitioners during the practice of endoscopic tissue repair.